


Learning to Clear Minefields MkII

by Aoife, IShouldBeWriting



Category: Anthropomorphism, Organization for Transformative Works RPF
Genre: Apologies to Melannen, At Least I Disambiguated?, Fun with Tags, Gen, Minefield Metaphors, Tent-pegs are Useful, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second Verse, Same as the First.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Clear Minefields MkII

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AO3_Tag_Wranglers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO3_Tag_Wranglers/gifts).



The raven looked at the tag that had just appeared in one of her piles warily, before picking it up and edging towards the path marked on either side with neat rows of painstakingly positioned pegs with tiny flags attached.

She looked over her shoulder at the other creatures' around the campfire, and then squawked indignantly when she couldn't find the meta-tag she wanted. One of the other creatures, the caracal, laughed gently at the ruffled look on the raven's face.

"Have you checked for other wordings for the tag?"

The mouse looked up from checking the system. "You might want to check over there actually. I think that _one_ is the tag you're looking for."

The raven waddled off in the direction it'd been pointed, tag still dangling from its beak

The path to the tag was at least clear ... terrifyingly clear of potential disasters.

The raven looked dubious, but proceeded none the less.

"Wonder what it'll come back with next?" One of the creatures speculated.

The explosion was rather on the loud side, and consisted mostly of foreign swear words and feathers.

Moments later, the others were treated to the sight of the singed looking raven, dragging a tangled mess of tags behind it, hopping back towards them.

One of the creatures kindly patted out the last of the smoldering ash from its feathers once it was within range.

"What were they thinking?"

"Put it back together better then. Then put it back where you found it with a note so we don't blow ourselves up on it."

The Raven sqwaked at them indignantly

"Yes, really. I know the tutorials aren't up yet, but we're here to make sure you don't mess it up, and it's good training anyway."

Still looking ruffled, the raven settled down on the ground and started determinedly picking apart the messy knot it had dragging back with it.

"Just remember to ask questions if you need to, yes?"

Some of the swearing coming from the bird was still rather enlightening.

On the other side of the clearing from the raven, a tag suddenly exploded with a small pop, smoke, and a disjointed jangle of bouncy music.

The mouse squeaked in surprise. "Oh. I wasn't expecting any of those fandoms to produce a tag this month."

One of the other creatures shook its head sympathetically. "Looks like someone's gone and joined one of the fests. Sorry, love, you're going to be a bit busier than usual this month."

The newest spook looked up from their own piles, a blush on their cheeks.

"My fault probably. Check if it has an Obscure & British tag?"

The mouse stirred around through the exploded bits with its nose and paws. "Um, don't see any. Might be that it was missing a couple tags though after that explosion."

The caracal growled and swatted one of its pile a bit irritably. "That's _not_ one of mine, _zayin_." It tossed the tag in question at the penguin. "Would you _please_ ask yours to stop tagging things with a religion based on the word of a bunch of fictional TV characters?"

"You're _sure_ it isn't one of yours?" She asked catching it. 

The raven looked up from the tag tree it was still wrestling with. "I think that's one of mine actually."

"Have it," the caracal rumbled.

"But," she turned back to the penguin "that doesn't mean I don't want all the possible tags _anyway_."

The bunny was digging in a rather lopsided pile off to one side rather than sorting her own piles; occasional tags-with-notes would come flying at high speed from her direction.

"Watch where you're throwing those!"

"I thought you'd want the Russian version of one of your fandoms."

"I do. Just … you nearly took out an eye with that."

There was another indignant squawk from the raven's direction.

"What am I suppose to do with _this_?"

Everyone looked at the tag it was pointing to. "Leave that right there with a marker for one of the Staff and step away from it slowly, please … that one's unstable."

The raven huffed and put it down gingerly with a comment peg right next to it. "Some of this is far too familiar …"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [what do you mean we can't have a Minyan? -or- Raven and Rabbits in the virtual library](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304798) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare)




End file.
